


If You Could Only See

by lithiungirl08



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adorable, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, Morning Cuddles, Secrets, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiungirl08/pseuds/lithiungirl08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing but pure unadulterated fluff.Short and sweet. Enjoy and let me know what you think :).</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Could Only See

**Author's Note:**

> Edits are in the works for all previous stories. I hope to start posting improvements soon. As always your input is desired. Let's create something beautiful!

Brown eyes fluttered openly slowly with perfect fingers going to greet them. The warm body next to her making her smile. It would seem that for once Emma Swan had woken up before the alarm clock. That in itself could mean big trouble. Regina rolled in the awaiting embrace feeling kisses placed on her forehead, tip of her nose and full lips. Emma didn’t care she would kiss her anytime, anywhere. Slowly but surely she had responded at first and where thoughts of what people would think faded away into nothingness. They were all that mattered.

“Good morning.” Emma sing-songed causing an eye to open just a hair before cuddling into strong arms further.It was entirely too inviting to stay cuddled up in the safety of their bedroom.

“Five more minutes.” 

The gasp that came from her sheriff caused an intense smile to break out upon Regina’s semi-comatose face. Slowly the blanket was pulled up to her shoulders and Emma did that soothing thing she did to get Regina to sleep by caressing her back bringing a purr of delight. “You should close that beautiful mouth before you catch flies dear.”

A soft chuckle escaped the blonde. Somehow her hand would always find the one silky patch of skin not induced by daily moisturizing. Tracing the length of it as lovingly as any other area of skin on her wife. It had taken a very long time to find out its meaning. Once she had discovered the truth behind it and why her lady love refused to heal it, she had survived; they never spoke of it again. But her fingertips had claimed the spot with a mind of their own. This was the perfect time of day. Waking up to the love of her life in a home abundantly flowing with love. 

“Have I ever told you why I want five more minutes to sleep?” Emma asked caressing mused dark hair out of the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. Her wife’s head shook as it rested against her shoulder. “Because I like to watch you sleep.”

“You are always the first one asleep.”

“True. However, I don’t normally sleep through the night. When I can’t, I’ll watch you looking so peaceful. Or if you don’t it’s like instinct takes over and you come closer if we aren't an acceptable amount of closeness for her majesty.”

Regina’s soft chuckle was buried into her shoulder. “Oh if her majesty decides you aren't close enough, huh?”

“I adore you Regina Mills. Utterly, and completely. That is why I always vow to request five more minutes alone with you in the comfort of our bedroom.”

Regina nipped at her neck. Even her dreams of love had not included adoration as if she sensed herself unworthy of it. She wanted it sure but so few things had ever been given freely by another human being. Until Emma Swan who had fought her way around every barrier on her path to claim the Queens heart. Unlike how most wanted to own it her lover wanted a trade A piece of her heart for a piece of the Queens. And that is part of the million reasons Regina would treasure her for eternity.


End file.
